


100 Hugs Little Mo Needs

by Angelfishxxx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfishxxx/pseuds/Angelfishxxx
Summary: Guan Shan is more than grateful to have such cute twins and a wonderful husband.But is it so wrong to feel lonely sometimes?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	100 Hugs Little Mo Needs

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prompt from Rai (a guest) who commented in my other fic! He wanted me to write A/B/O AU, "the morning of He Tian and Mo's morning together with their child" :D 
> 
> But I changed it up a bit lol, I hope "Rai" will read this and tell me what s/he thinks ;)

The ray of sun is slowly waking Guan Shan up from his deep slumber. He grunted in annoyance, disagreeing with the sun's choice to disturb his rest. He needs to get his well-deserved sleep. Last night has been hectic.

The night before, he was supposed to prepare a dinner for his overtime working husband. He felt like cooking something new, so he took his sweet time reading a cookbook and watched some recipe videos online. It was supposed to be an enjoyable evening.

But then, something happened. From the kitchen, he could hear that his little sweethearts were crying. He washed his hands in panic then scurried to the living room. His adorable twins were bawling. One was rolling around the floor, the other was burying her face in one of the sofa pillows which were scattered on the floor. Guan Shan approached them in hurry, picking his son first before he managed to dirty his clothes.

"Jun, Mei, what happened? Shh, easy," comforted Guan Shan, patting his son's back. He walked to Mei, crouching and gently caressing her back.

"Papaa," wailed Jun, followed by a louder screech from Mei. Guan Shan quickly held out his arm to Mei in attempt to carry her together with Jun. He somehow succeded, both of his arm felt heavy holding out the weight of his growing babies.

What in the earth happened? Guan Shan has failed to coax the reason of their tantrum from them no matter how soft his voice was. After he sat down on the sofa with the twins burying their faces in his shoulders, Guan Shan glanced the TV screen briefly, finding the Lion King he set up earlier still playing. After he got the remote in his hand, he turned it off.

Ah, was it Mufasa?

That must be it. So his babies were crying because of that particular scene. He smiled happily despite of the loud screams of the twins.

"There, there. Papa's little angels are so smart, huh?" He said while he ruffled both of their hairs. They were still hiccuping, but it definitely got better.

"The scary cat did it, meanie," whined Mei, pointing at the turned-off TV.

"Not cat! It's la-uhn!" Guan Shan chuckled at his son who pronounced the word 'lion' wrong. Oh, that's right. The twins have never seen how lions looked like in real life. He remembered that he showed them lions only in colored books, and they were hand-drawn.

"Wanna see real lions next time?" as soon as he said that, their sobs got louder. Oh, Guan Shan knew very well that he fucked up.

"Noo! They'll eat us!" Mei exclaimed. Well, that's not exactly false. He meant to show them from some kind of animal documentary, though. Or zoo, if He Tian had time to spare for them. Lately, he prioritized his work too much because he felt a sense of responsibility towards the twins.

Sometimes, it made Guan Shan irritated.

It's not just about money. That alpha wanted to be someone his children can look up to. Like a father figure. But personally, Guan Shan thinks he overdid it. He would be dead before he admits that he misses that bastard most of the time.

Undeniably, like the twins, he also needed his presence. The twins always bugged Guan Shan time to time, asking when will He Tian arrive home. He hugged Jun and Mei tighter to soothe them, afraid that they might ask for He Tian again at this impossible time.

One hour later, the kids fell asleep, with Mei's hairclip somehow on Guan Shan hair. They were so energetic, and it gave Guan Shan feelings of warmness for being able to bring them so many positive emotions. Mo almost cried, partly because because he was tired, but it's mostly thanks to the happiness he felt.

He became a bit sleepy too. Sometimes it's nice to just do this, but he must make dinner for his hardworking He Tian, and that would be hard if he stayed too long with his lovely fairies.

He Tian has changed from his middle school days. It happened slowly, steadily until the babies were born. From then on, Guan Shan is confident to tell others that his husband is a very decent man.

But sometimes he wanted He Tian to complain too, letting him demand for anything he wanted, maybe even the perverted things He Tian occasionally suggested in a joking manner. Then he would love to hug him, cook his favorite beef stew and scrub his back in the shower, afterwards buttoning his pajama top gently.

He just wanted to be with him even more.

It's terrifying to think that back in middle school, only an arm slung over his shoulder would make him uncomfortable. He wanted to laugh at his middle school self. Maybe slipping a small appreciation for making He Tian fell for him and always being kind even though He Tian was such a dick. A handsome fucking dick. Well, that sounded so wrong, good thing his children can't read minds.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice that the front door clacked open, followed by a gruff voice of,

"I'm home!" which Guan Shan didn't respond, too busy on carefully carrying the twins towards their other Papa.

He Tian was welcomed with a warm sight, even though it's just Guan Shan holding their sleeping babies. He Tian offered to carry Mei, kissing Guan Shan's forehead in the process. He also picked Mei's hairclip off from his hair.

"Little Mo, I'm home," repeated He Tian, smiling ear to ear. Guan Shan shushed him off, leading them both to the twin's room.

After He Tian wished the twins a quiet good night, Guan Shan closed the door slowly, thankful that everything has calmed down. Before He Tian can talk about anything, Guan Shan grabbed He Tian's hand, guiding him to the sofa.

"Hey, um, you wanna order something? The twins were crying so hard over a cartoon, so I didn't get to make you anything," Guan Shan said that while naturally taking off He Tian's black tie, the one he bought for his birthday. After he unbuttoned few buttons, He Tian just hummed, circling his hands on Guan Shan's waist, gradually pushing him to lay down on the sofa. Guan Shan protested because the tie was still hanging around his neck.

"It's okay, little Mo, I'm not in the mood for eating anyway," whispered He Tian, rubbing his face on Guan Shan's chest. Mo brushed He Tian's hair slowly, soothing him like he just did to the twins.

"Wait, where's your suit?"

"Left it in the car," and Guan Shan usually scolded him for that, would force him to go back down to his car, but he can smell that his alpha was feeling tired, so much more than usual.

"What happened, Ah-Tian?" Well, tomorrow is saturday, so whatever. The way He Tian's clinging to him made him feel like he's gotten another baby.

"I have to stay behind because one guy made a mistake. He had the audacity to blame it to his omega subordinate too. Who does he think he is? I wanna fire him so bad," grumbled He Tian, the vibration of his voice tickling Guan Shan.

"Don't do anything too rash," reminded Guan Shan, playing with He Tian's soft earlobes. He Tian groaned weakly as Guan Shan's hold turned into soft pinches. He Tian buried his nose further into Guan Shan, inhaling the sweet smell pooling on his nose.

"Little Mooo, you smell so good, I love it," and that made Guan Shan blush. He desperately hid it by squishing He Tian's cheeks, inviting a laugh from such a silly action.

"You sure you don't wanna eat something? I can cook something simple, give me fifteen minutes," Guan Shan braced himself up, but He Tian himself was not moving for a few seconds.

"Yeah," said He Tian, pushing himself up but not entirely away. He looked down to confused Guan Shan, his hands on the either side of Guan Shan's head.

"Then let me go-"

"I wanna eat you," he continued.

Guan Shan rolled his eyes, attempting to push He Tian away, but he won't budge.

"He Tian," warned Guan Shan meekly, turning his head away from He Tian who kept on trailing kisses on his cheek.

Cheeks, jawline, pecks on the lips, and then suddenly it's little bites turning deep on the neck. On top of that, He Tian's scent was getting stronger, his hands gripping like a vice.

"Mo, babies are cute, don't you think?" slurred He Tian while breathing too close to his ear, making Guan Shan's face heat up and blood rushed straight to his groin. Hearing no response except heavy breaths, He Tian just grabbed the hem of Guan Shan's shirt, pulling it roughly over his head. The pitiful shirt was thrown carelessly on the floor. Impatiently, He Tian cooed, "wanna have more?"

The rush of He Tian's vicious scent trapped him, almost making his mind blank. That perverted joke deserved a punch in the gut, but it's not like Guan Shan can move freely.

"W-wait," was all Guan Shan could say, his heartbeats were racing violently, too aware of the hand slowly finding it's way to Guan Shan's pants.

The hands were everywhere, one succesfully went inside his boxer, groping his ass strongly, eliciting a low gasp. Not even nearly sated, the other hand traveled on his chest, purposefully avoiding the sensitive buds. Mo reached up, grabbing He Tian's still buttoned shirt.

He wanted to to touch too, damnit.

"Mo, relax-" and then Mo yanked his white shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere. He Tian was shocked, totally not expecting this kind of development. After he gathered -or throwing- his sanity, He Tian smirked widely, letting out a loud chuckle in a low voice.

"You're so naughty, babe," He can't help the comment, cause he was already gone, their scents becoming so strong it enveloped each other's whole minds. He Tian lurched forward to kiss Guan Shan's inviting lips, immediately biting his lower lip open to mark the insides of his mouth.

It was deep and arousing, he missed this so much. It felt good being desired this much, and Guan Shan wanted to let He Tian know that he felt the same. He wanted to feel more of his skin. Guan Shan tried to slide He Tian's shirt which was hanging from his shoulder, silently exploring his back in the process, digging his nails on his back. He Tian pulled back a little, their lips still touching to let out a low growl.

In the heated situation, Guan Shan managed to let out,

"I'll let you do- ngh! W-whatever," he paused, overwhelmed by their scents, "but wear the d-damn condoms. I just bought- ah!"

Hearing that, He Tian got off from the couch in an instant, then he scooped Guan Shan up like it was nothing.

"I'm taking you to our bed."

\--  
An arm is slung over his waist, the weight feels comfortable on him. But he needs to get up to prepare breakfast for the three babies in total.

  
"Ugh, give it up, He Tian, you had your fill yesterday." Guan Shan pushed He Tian who is plastering to his back, like a koala. He feels sore all over, regretting a bit that he let He Tian do whatever he wants.

"Noo, five more minutes," whined He Tian, refusing to let go. Guan Shan gives up, slowly relaxing to his husband's hold. Five or ten minutes, it won't hurt.

"Tian," Guan Shan starts, answered by a light hum from He Tian. "You don't always have to work this hard, you know."

Hearing that, He Tian suddenly feels awake as he props his head on his elbow.

"Why?" he asks, genuinely interested. Maybe Guan Shan is overthinking about things again? He Tian watches as Guan Shan hides his face to his pillow.

'You look gross when you work too hard' is what Guan Shan want to say, but,

"I just wanna spend more time with you," got out instead. Right after he said that, He Tian pulls Guan Shan into his embrace once again, feeling so happy all of sudden. Even Guan Shan can't believe what he just said. "The twins too! They miss you everyday."

"Sorry, darling. I'll be mindful of the time from now on, so I can spend more time with you and our little ones. I'll play with them so much more," reasons He Tian before adding, "and play with you all night."

"Dumbass," replies Guan Shan, accepting the small kisses peppered on his lips, slowly building the mood from last night-

But then, they heard a loud scream coming from the twins room.

Both panics and untangles from each other, hurrying to know whatever's happened. Guan Shan is already by the door, but he got stopped by He Tian, because he is still naked.

It's just one of the most noisy mornings in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticisms and lovely comments are appreciated! ;)


End file.
